Nuclear Missiles Aren't The Only Thing That's Hot
by Nutmeg1234
Summary: America finds out that Russia has been transporting Nuclear missiles to Cuba. How will Russia respond? *YAOI WARNING* rated M for language and well...yaoi. Real names used. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back with yet another yaoi. But this time it's a Russia and America (sorry Emma) I got the idea from one of my readers. I won't say their name unless they want me to.

**READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ~**

So…I guess this means I'm taking requests now. If you want me to write about a certain couple you have in mind, please private message me. Do not write it in the comments because I will ignore it. If you're a visitor and you have a youtube account, you can contact me through mine. Greengirl2121 that's my channel. Same rules apply. Don't comment on a video or my channel's wall (because people from my school are subscribed to me and I don't want them to know I write this kind of stuff.) private message me only.

Also I will not write the story unless I have talked to you about it. If you want credit I'll give it to you. If not, then I'll just say that someone asked me to write it.

So anywho~ another couple that isn't…my favorite, but I'll write for them anyway. So enjoy the fluff (rape) ^^

* * *

><p>Alfred watched with daggers as Ivan pulled out yet another bottle of vodka from out of his jacket. Where in the name of hell was he hiding them in there? And why the hell was he drinking that at a time like this? Normally Alfred wasn't one to complain during a World Meeting, but given recent circumstances…<p>

"Dude, Ivan. Don't drink that crap during the meeting. Pay attention." He hissed in the Russian's general direction.

Ivan smiled and took a large swig of the clear liquid. "Shut up Alfred." His voice was deep and troublesome yet he managed to keep his sweet tone and his face was pure, sweet and innocent as usual.

"Do NOT tell me to shut up." Alfred practically shouted. People were beginning to glance in their direction.

"But I will." Ivan retorted as he downed the last of the vodka. "For you made a nasty comment to my vodka."

"IT'S A FUCKING DRINK!" Alfred spat as he stood from his chair and slammed his hands on the table. All eyes were now on them.

Ivan continued to smile and reached underneath the table. Yao, who was sitting next to him looked under the table to see what he was doing, then widened his eyes as Ivan came back out with a pipe in his gloved hand. "You like your arm yes? Just like I like my vodka. Now how would you be feeling if my pipe decided to break your arm?"

Alfred lunged across the table at the Russian who sat completely calm in his seat smiling as Ludwig and Arthur restrained Alfred before he could reach Ivan. "YOU DAMN COMMIE BASTARD!"

Ivan opened his violet eyes and looked confused. His lips formed a pout. "What do you mean Alfred?"

"DON'T PLAY INOCCENT BECAUSE YOU'RE FAR FROM IT!" Alfred shouted in his face. Alfred squirmed against Ludwig and Arthur's grip trying to break free so he could beat the living hell out of the Russian.

"You'll need to explain for me to understand Alfred, because I am afraid I do not understand what you are talking about." Ivan put on a face of total loss.

"THE MISSLES DAMMIT! THE MISSLES!" everyone looked at Alfred with confusion. Ivan sat there completely unfazed as well.

"Alfred have you hit your head recently?" Ivan put on a look of fake concern.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOUR BULLSHIT!" Alfred screamed as he broke free of Ludwig and Arthur's grip and succeeded in lunging across the table to get a grip on Ivan's scarf and suit before they could capture him once more.

Alfred lowered his voice until it was so low you could hardly hear it. "I know about the missile bases you've been planting in Cuba. Kennedy found out last night."

Ivan never stopped wearing his fake smile. "You are smarter than you look Alfred."

"Don't you even DARE think that just because those missiles aren't flying from your home that it proves you innocent and scotch free. ANY missiles launched at us from Cuba will be counted as an attack against the U.S. from Russia and you WILL regret it."

"Alfred if this is what you are upset about, you need to talk to my boss. I have no say in what's going on right now." He held his hands out to the side as if to say 'sorry! No can do' "Besides there is nothing you can do to stop them."

"As we speak a blockade is being formed to stop your little presents to Cuba." Alfred tightened his grip.

Ivan said nothing but scoffed then continued to smile. That's it-

A loud thwack echoed throughout the meeting hall as Alfred's balled fist connected with Ivan's jaw. In result Ivan fell back in his chair that crashed to the floor. However he was quickly on his feet again and swinging his pipe like a mad man. Alfred avoided each swing and punched Ivan in the gut. He was, however, unfazed.

"Silly Alfred." Ivan said calmly as he wiped blood that was dripping down his lip from the first hit. "You know that you can not beat me, yes? I am bigger and stronger!"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Alfred screamed and decided not to hold back anymore. Unfortunately for him however Ludwig and Arthur captured him once more. "DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE WE ARE TO A NUCLEAR WAR?"

This silenced all the side conversations and even made Ivan put on a serious face. The only sound that could be heard was the panting from Alfred as he tried to get his voice back.

"Umm…I think that we should post-pone this meeting for now." Arthur said quietly to Ludwig who nodded in agreement.

Everyone remained silent until Ivan began smiling again. "My apologies everyone but I must take my leave now." He walked out of the hall without another word. Once the doors closed behind him Alfred was released as everyone's chairs screeched against the floor as they stood and filed out of the meeting hall silently. The last two left in the hall to clean things up were Alfred and Arthur.

"Bloody hell Alfred, I know you're pissed but keep your temper for the battlefield." Arthur said aggravated as he pushed in the chairs. Alfred was standing on the other side of the room erasing the chalkboard.

"Why should I let it even get that far? My temper is the first thing my armies see and that reflects on how they fight and if they survive. Why hide act stupid and say nothing's wrong when there are fucking missiles aimed at me from Cuba?"

Arthur sighed. "If that's how you feel than fine. Update me if Ivan does anything else in regards of the missiles, my men and I will assist in anyway helpful to you."

"No Arthur! You and I both no you're still recovering from your encounters with Ludwig!" Alfred said turning around to point a finger at Arthur's chest. Arthur followed to where he was pointing and sighed and his eyes flashed with sadness. "I won that last battle. And I'm recovering quickly."

"I don't care dammit! Those bandages are going to be there until you've fully recovered. You and I both know that you CAN'T help me this time Arthur." Alfred said sternly not wanting Arthur to get hurt anymore. Especially not for him and his matters.

"Fine." Arthur said looking at Alfred. "But I'm keeping my eye on the situation."

"Yeah, yeah do that while you're cleaning up London. Got it? Don't step into this. Kennedy and I have it covered." Alfred said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I'll send word to you if anything changes." And with that he left leaving Alfred alone in the large hall.

Alfred sighed and mumbled to himself as he made his way to the doors to make his trip back to D.C. to discuss further matters on the situation. "Arthur's braver than he thinks he is. I just don't want him getting hurt anymore."

He closed and locked the door behind him as he left. He was going to turn and make his way down the hall and back to the airport to catch his flight, but something cold and solid hit him in the head and knocked him out cold. The only thing he knew was that whoever hit him picked him up, placed him over his shoulder unlocked the room to get back inside, and wore a beige colored scarf.

* * *

><p>More than likely I'll have this up and finished sometime tomorrow. comment if you approve of the writingcouple. comment if you hate the writing/couple. criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. Here's the next chapter. Remember I am taking requests; rules are on my profile. Take a look if you want me to write something you have in mind.

With that, please enjoy the rape…err I mean- fluff~

* * *

><p>Alfred woke to find himself being surprisingly cold. He also had a head splitting pain and his hair felt damp. He tried to sit up, but he was tied down.<p>

"…The hell?" Alfred looked up to see that he was tied to the world-meeting table. He was also naked…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alfred struggled against the ropes confining him to the table but to no avail. He was trapped.

"Oh good! You are awake." Ivan said from the other side of the room. From what Alfred could see, he was polishing his pipe with his scarf. It didn't take long for Alfred to put the pieces together before he figured out what was going on.

"BASTARD!" Alfred screamed. "UN-TIE ME YOU SICK BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Ivan said nothing and stood to approach Alfred. As he walked over he stopped polishing his pipe and removed his scarf. It had red stains from where he was polishing. Alfred new it was his blood. Ivan let the scarf fall to the floor and soon began undoing his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing…?" Alfred worried. "UN-TIE ME!"

"No." Ivan answered with a smile as his jacket fell to the floor next to his scarf. Underneath he was wearing a usual business outfit. His fingers moved up to his neck to un-do his tie. "If I un-tie you, you will run. And then you won't hear what I have to say."

"You see, no matter how much you deny it Alfred, I am stronger than you. And now that you know about the missiles I have no choice but to take action." Ivan said calmly as he took off the tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Alfred panicked quickly and looked over to the door. Ivan followed his stare and chuckled.

"Do not worry the door is locked. And there is no one in the building! You could scream if you would like, however no one will hear you." Ivan had fully un-buttoned his shirt to reveal a surprisingly ripped chest. Is that a six-pack?

"…Err…why are you doing this!" Alfred stumbled over his words.

"Silly Alfred. I'm going to remove the missiles, but not before some sort of action is taken. Since you pissed me off today this was all I could think of as payment for your large mouth." Ivan removed his shirt. "So you can either sit back and take it like a good little boy, or you could struggle. Either way there is no stopping it so I could careless what you choose."

Alfred opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off when Ivan pressed his lips to Alfred's. Alfred was taken aback and pulled his head further back to stop this madness, but Ivan put a gloved hand on the back of Alfred's head and pulled him closer. Alfred grunted in protest, which Ivan mistook for pleasure and soon he succeeded in parted Alfred's lips and slipped his tongue in practically choking him.

While he did this Ivan's free hand was pinching one of Alfred's small brown nubs and Alfred blushed. Ivan pulled back and looked at Alfred with a smile.

"STOP DOING THIS!" Alfred screamed. "PLEASE STOP-AHH!" He lost all his breath when Ivan began massaging his member.

"Quiet Alfred. This could be over quickly if you cooperate." Ivan moved his hand up and down Alfred's cock and massaged the head with his thumb. "I can see the blush on your face and I can feel your heart beating. I know you are enjoying this."

Alfred said nothing. As much as he hated this, he'd admit that the commie bastard had a certain touch that excited him.

Ivan smiled and removed his hand from Alfred giving him a moment to breathe. Alfred took a deep gulp of air and watched as Ivan removed his pants and underwear to reveal an extremely LARGE and erect member.

Alfred's eyes widened. _SHIT. THIS THING IS GOING TO SPLIT ME IN HALF._

Ivan reached over to grab his pipe and climbed off of Alfred. Once he had it in his hand, was wrapped firmly in his hand, he stuck the butt of the cold pipe into Alfred's entrance.

Alfred gasped in pain. "Ngh! I-Ivan!"

Ivan's smile never faded. "Yes that's right say my name like a good boy." Then he dipped his head to Alfred's member and began to suck hard and quickly. Panting soon joined Alfred's moans.

_DAMMIT! This guy is good…SHIT!_

"Ivan…ngh, I-I'm going to cum!" Alfred warned to the Russian just before his seed was released into his mouth. Ivan swallowed all of it.

"You taste good you know Alfred." Ivan said wiping his mouth and continued working the pipe inside of Alfred. He climbed back up to Alfred until he was straddling his chest. Ivan's member was dangling in front of Alfred's face. He stared at it saying nothing, however he noticed that it was already dripping with pre-cum.

_This sick bastard was turned on by this? Are you KIDDING ME? _

"Don't just lay there and admire it, suck." Ivan commanded.

"I wasn't ad-" Alfred was cut off when Ivan forced it into is mouth, once again choking Alfred. He bucked his hips back and forth. Ivan wasn't giving Alfred a minute to do anything, he just had to sit there and take it, and so he did.

Soon enough, Alfred's throat opened enough for him to adjust to Ivan's large cock. Everything was fine until Ivan ejaculated into Alfred's throat without warning.

Alfred gaged and started coughing as Ivan pulled out of him. Cum flew from his mouth left and right. "What the hell was THAT?" Alfred said with large eyes. "Are you trying to KILL me?"

"I would be lying if I haven't considered it before." Ivan looked down at his member. "Alright, ready to begin." He climbed off of Alfred and removed the pipe from his entrance only to quickly replace it with his cock. Alfred gasped.

"Ngh…Ivan…SHIT…that hurts."

"Shush." Ivan commanded. He then began thrusting in and out of Alfred. With each thrust he picked up speed and rammed into Alfred even faster. Alfred gasped and panted frequently. Even Ivan seemed to be enjoying himself. "Say my name!"

"IVAN!" Alfred screamed right before ejaculating onto Ivan's chest and his own. "S-shit…"

Ivan smiled and grunted. "Fine then, if that is how it is, then I too will cum." He made one last thrust and ejaculated with much force into Alfred, causing him to scream loudly from pleasure and pain.

Once finished, Ivan pulled out and began cleaning himself. "I will un-tie you now."

Ivan was true to his words and untied Alfred quickly. Once he was free, he welcomed his freedom by punching the Russian in the jaw. Ivan stumbled back and acted as though it never happened. "You're clothing is over there."

Alfred glared at him and went to dress himself. He noticed that he was walking with a limp.

_SHI-HI-HIT! NOW I HAVE TO COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE FOR THAT!_

Once Alfred was fully clothed he turned to talk to Ivan, but he was gone. All that remained was a note on the table. Alfred picked it up and began reading.

_I will talk to my boss and remove the missile basses and launchers._

True to his word, two weeks later the missiles were removed. Tensions remain between the two countries to this day and they never talk about there…bonding.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! (<strong>**Wipes sweat from forehead) Finally I finished. That was… awkward for me XD**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ thanks for reading~**


End file.
